Work proposed for the coming year involves studies of the role of hypocaloric nutrition support in the care of hospitalized patients. The various support regimes will be evaluated from protein dynamic measurements; protein turnover studies of whole body protein flux, synthesis and breakdown, and albumin synthesis. These measurements on a small group (20) of patients, before and after major surgery, will be related to static nutritional care assessments of all patients served by the Nutrition Support Service. Over 9000 patient days per year are expected to be surveyed for type of nutrition support, anthropometric measurements, blood chemistries, immune competency, metabolic and functional assessments and rates of morbidity and mortality. Concurrent to the clinical studies will be the continuation of the animal investigations into the effects of hypocaloric feedings on the response to stress. Major goals are to determine how the various hypocaloric diets affect morbidity and mortality and which parameters of protein dynamics are associated with improved survival. Together, the clinical and animal studies will bring about a better understanding of the mechanisms of action and proper use of hypocaloric feedings.